


Без прошлого... есть будущее

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Light Angst, Memories, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: В конце концов, вспоминая прошлое, не нужно забывать о настоящем.
Kudos: 1





	Без прошлого... есть будущее

— Деда, а ты когда-нибудь воевал?

Дракула, застигнутый врасплох вопросом, вздрогнул и посмотрел в глаза внука. Дэннис с любопытством рассматривал его, ожидая ответа.

— Ну… ну да. Конечно воевал! Как же без этого.

— Круто! Значит, ты тоже ветеран?

Граф, смутно представляя себе, что такое ветеран, кивнул, чтобы Дэннис не продолжал допрос.

— А с чего вдруг такой интерес, а, Денисыч? — поинтересовался он.

Рыжеволосый мальчик уткнулся в бок своего вампы:

— Просто. Сегодня на занятиях воспитатель сказал поздравить дедушек с днём защитника Отечества.

— Вот как! — Дракула улыбнулся и подхватил внука на руки, прижимая к себе. — Спасибо! Я очень тронут твоей заботой.

— А против кого ты воевал, дедушка?

Вампир отвёл взгляд, продолжая ласкать не в меру любознательного Дэнниса.

— Да много кто там был… Не вспомнить уже.

Он врал.

Враг был один.

И вспомнить его было легко.

А помнить вечно — ещё легче.

* * *

— Па-ап? Ты чего здесь сидишь?

Дракула отвлёкся от созерцания медленно текущих под лунным светом волн и перевёл взгляд на стоящую неподалёку дочь.

— Да вот, природой любуюсь…

Вампирша фыркнула:

— Кого ты обмануть хочешь, папуль? Я прекрасно вижу, что ты чем-то расстроен! — Она присела на краешек обрыва рядом с отцом и уже с беспокойством заглянула в мутные голубые глаза. — Что произошло?

Вампир промолчал. Наконец, минут через пять, он решил разорвать тишину:

— Да вот, разговаривали с Денисычем. А кто такие, кстати, ветераны?

Мэйвис всё сразу поняла и помрачнела:

— Ты сказал ему…

— Нет.

— Почему?

Граф хмуро разглядывал одну из волн, которая постоянно лениво налетала на берег, облизывая его беловатой пеной:

— Не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы внук разочаровался, узнав, что я убивал людей.

Молодая вампирша выдохнула и придвинулась ближе.

— Па, в любом случае ты останешься нашим единственным и любимым вампой. Ты дорог нам, и плевать, сколько людей ты убивал раньше! Они это заслужили, они убили маму.

Дракула грустно улыбнулся:

— А мне не плевать. Не хочу лишать Денисыча мечт о том, что его дед защищал родину. Пусть лучше думает так, нежели иначе.

Мэйвис поцеловала отца в висок и с неожиданной тоской заметила, что волосы на висках вампира немного поседели.

«Идёт время», — она вздрогнула от собственных мыслей.

Конечно, отцу было всего пятьсот с хвостиком. Ничтожно мало для вампира. Но даже они не бессмертны.

Больше всего юная Дракула боялась трёх вещей.

Потерять Дениску.

Потерять Джонни.

И застать смерть отца.

А последнее было очень даже реально. Ведь в истории ещё не было случая, когда старший вампир переживал младшего.

Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, Мэйвис крепко прижала к себе удивлённого Дракулу и зарылась носом в складки его тёплого плаща.

— Доча, — немного отойдя от неожиданности, позвал вампиршу граф. — Моя сладенькая?

— Всё хорошо, па, — улыбнулась та, незаметно смахнув с глаз слезы. — Давай вернёмся в отель? Природа — это хорошо, но уже скоро рассвет.

— Как скажешь, мой комарик, — ласково промурлыкал вампир, обращаясь.

Присутствие дочери немного приободрило Дракулу.

В конце концов, вспоминая прошлое, не нужно забывать о настоящем.

Да, прошлое полно крови, убийств и горя.

Да, оно ужасно.

Но кто сказал, что настоящее должно быть таким?

Он Дракула, и он воспитает внука отлично, передаст ему свой опыт, никак не связанный с войной. Пусть Дениска растёт и учится, не зная горя и забот.

Пусть его жизнь будет лёгкой и безмятежной, как полёт нетопыря над чистой волнообразной гладью древнего озера.


End file.
